Last Mans on earth
by TheFireBuizel
Summary: It's always fearful being alone. And when being alone means it's just you. no one watching your back, no one covering you, and no one helping you. and when your on own, you tent to grow a little hopeless.


**Hey there everyone! You all (probably) know who I am by now. Its time to try a new section for a change. So I started playing Left for dead 2. Then after dead center I decided to try writing one. So here goes. Story takes place on dead center campaign, I don't own LFD2, valve does. Oh, and this story is based off the mutation 'Last man on earth.' Enjoy!**

Nick, Rochelle, and Coach...Three of the four known survivors had all just made it to the top of the burning hotel. All three of them reaching the chopper before it took off. Once inside the chopper there was a medic offering health, a female officer inspecting their arms and legs or any signs of infection, and of course the pilot. The officer had stripped them of their weapons and, once seating them all attached a very durable seatbelt. Ellis meanwhile was falling behind due to him closing all of the doors so that the zombies wouldn't chase him off course. He also did it to buy some time. As he was about to go up the last set of stairs, he heard a helicopter starting. Ellis ran up to it, but the chopper pilot was already hovering from the ground, ready to take off. Ellis tried to stop them dead in their tracks, but his attempt to shoot in the air with a pistol was just a waste of time, and a waste of ammo.

"We got one more, bring her down!" the officer said to the pilot, but the pilot just took off. He flew up and out of Ellis's sight in seconds, ignoring the officer's orders.

"What the hell are you doing? We still have one more down there." said Rochelle, she was tugging on her seatbelt to try and convince the pilot to make a U-turn.

"Negative, we can't retrieve him. By the time we get back the infected would have probably killed him." said the pilot, ignoring Rochelle.

"Why the hell didn't y'all just wait for Ellis's ass? He could have been on board with us if we had at least waited a little more." said coach. He was about to attack the pilot, but the officer mare sure the seatbelts were secured tight. "Were not even supposed to be in here without him!"

"If you can't pick him up, then turn around so we can go and help him, either its all of us, or none of us." said Nick. He tried reached for the door, but the officer instead Tazed him. Nick went from stressed to silent since the taze weaken him more. He was already in enough pain from fighting.

"I understand this 'Ellis' person means a lot to you all. But we have been waiting long enough for any survivors, it was lucky to even save you three. We can't risk anymore lives. And that was for misbehaving sir, anymore of that and I'll make sure you know the consequences. ." she said, warning nick.

"Great, treat me like a five year old while our friend is out there. Hey, here's an idea... CUT THE FUCKING BULLSHIT AND GO BACK FOR HIM!" said Nick with rage. The officer shook her head no, and was about to taze him again when coach stopped her. But it wasn't nick's fault he snapped. He knew anything the officer said was all lies, they all knew. They also knew that they weren't going back for him. They were more stubborn as nick was usually. In silence, Rochelle whispered a little prayer, dedicated to Ellis.

"Lord, have mercy on all of us. We have all been running and fighting for our lives. Please lord, Please spare Ellis from any certain type of death, and hopefully join us back at the Evac center alive and not infected or injured."

"Amen." whispered Coach as he sighed.

"Good luck out there kid.' thought Nick. During the ride in the helicopter, all three of them had one thing on their mind…The 23 year old, child like mechanic. May the lord be on his side...

(Normal POV)

"Come back! I'M STILL HERE! God damn it!" Ellis said, cursing himself. He wasn't happy with being left behind, but he was ok that at least his friends made it out. But then something did catch his attention. In an instant he noticed a big chunk of concrete flying through the air. It was flying directly to the chopper, and it was a direct hit. The tail of the chopper has hit and it was sent flying while on fire. But that's not what scared Ellis, what did scare him was the huge explosion a few minutes after the chopper hit the ground. 'HOLY SHIT! NICK, COACH, ROCHELLE, NO!' was all that was screaming in his mind.

"Oh, why lord, why? Why didn't you just take me instead and leave them alone?" he said blaming himself for the death of his fellow friends. He just sucked it up after realizing they were gone, and preceded to a table full of weapons and two first aid kits. He took the axe and a kit as he gulped a little. He knew he had to fight to live all over again. Opening the door, he immediately began slaughtering as many infected as he could. He bashed the zombie's brains out, he kept decapitating them, and some of the blows even slipped some guts out and intestines from their back. Entering the conference room he heard a kind of gurgle sound.

"What the hell is that?" Ellis said as he opened the door, only to be greeted by some gooey green slime. A large zombie came bashing in along with a whole hoard of zombies.

"Ah damn boomer!" Ellis said as he swung away randomly. He was blind, and he kept holding his breath due to the smell of the fowl odor. He had grabbed a desert eagle and he began to shoot at the large zombie. He hit it, but he forgot about the boomer's special surprise. He soon had another swarm chasing him, he ran as fast as he could, but not knowing where he was due to his poor Vision, he was trapped in a corner by the conference room. Immediately a huge wave came in and started to beat him with their arms and legs. Soon he was down on the ground, he began to grab the pistol from the counter and shoot for his life, but it was only a little bit effective. Immediately his vision was going from normal to black and white. He shot the last zombie, but he was now stuck on the ground. He tried to stand up, but his legs suffered from too much damage, he could barely stand. But he managed to ignore it. As he was just about to heal, a certain misfortune happened. A jockey had entered the room, and seizing the opportunity he grabbed onto Ellis's head. Ellis tried his best to shake him off, but he wouldn't budge and the jockey rode Ellis to the end of the hallway. He finally choked him to death and killed him. The jockey had run toward the hallway, but however he was groaning in pain. Looking up he noticed where the pain came from.

At the end of the other side, there was another figure standing. A medium height, fearless, and female figure. She was shooting the jockey to attract its attention. The jockey made a little laugh before it leaped to attack, but it was shot in the head before it jumped. It fell onto the ground, looking lifeless, but it was shot a couple of more times. The female needed to make sure the Bastard was sent to hell.

Then it was time for her to go and look at the dead corpse ahead of her. She was limping to it since she was injured from her legs. She wasn't bitten or scratched, she just jumped from one room to the other to avoid the infected, and as she fell she injured her legs by landing on the slippery wet floor. In fact, she needed more help than the dead body across from her. The body she inspected didn't look infected. Studying his injuries, she noticed he wasn't cut nor had deep wounds. Just a heart that just stopped beating due to the lack of air in the lungs. She slowly nodded and she took out a defib unit she was wearing on her back.

But one thing you should know about her is that she didn't know **HOW** to use one. She just thought just rubbing them and pressing them on his chest (like in the movies) was just as easy. She tried it, but no luck. The body didn't even move, and electricity didn't come out of the defib. It wasn't busted either. She was even about to shed a couple of tears, and the reason was obvious. In a zombie apocalypse, you had nothing to fear except fear itself, and when fear is especially millions and millions of infected zombies...

She heard a little growling sound just at the end of the hallway. She just grabbed the dead body and she started to carry him. The body wasn't heavy, but when you're carrying a backpack that's carrying a whole shit load of supplies and you have a corpse in your arms, it wasn't exactly easy. She had made it to the housekeeper closet. She had tried to attempt again and again.

"Come on damn it! Don't quit on me like the others, LIVE!" She said, as she gave a few more attempts. No luck so far. So she grabbed both paddles and she pressed them together. She began to rub them as fast as she could, also praying to god he didn't take the victim's soul.

But before she was about to try, a hunter, who made the noise, tried to pounce her. But she had fast reflexes, and knocked the hunter back. She shot it three times and it jumped away. Nor had she seen an infected run away before.

'Note to self, watch out, is not dead.' She thought. Finally she tried it again. She rubbed it as fast as she could, once she saw electricity, she prayed and gave it with all her might. Nothing had happened. She was about to give up and let the dead be dead. But then she just went around the floor, looking for something that generated electricity. The chest paddles she was using were probably out of juice.

"CLEAR!" she shouted as he pressed the paddles onto Ellis. Nothing happened, she began to face that her attempts were useless; the body still didn't move, and the paddles didn't do anything. She was about to give up, since her attempts were nothing but failure. She yelled at the defib and even shot it a couple of times.

A little mistake, when two bullets had reached the paddles, the battery was hit and an explosion occurred. She jumped out of sight and into the closet in time. After waiting 10 minutes for the smoke to clear, she decided to check on what was left of the body. When she looked he couldn't believe his eyes. She had seen the body wasn't harmed, and when she went to check his neck he felt a pulse.

She couldn't believe the person was revived.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

(Jessie's POV)

He was gasping for air the minute after the defib exploded around his chest. He sat up, and looked at me right across from him. I was around 5 feet, and had white almost pale looking skin. My hair was blue from the left side, white from the middle, and pink from the end. I had Hazel colored eyes and I wore a dark navy colored hoodie and some light blue jeans.

"Whoa, was I just dead there?" he asked me, I just simply nodded. "Oh man. Thanks."

"No prob. Now heal yourself, no offense but you look like crap." I said. It wasn't just because he smelled horrible; also he flinched every time he moved his arms.

"Guess your right." he said, looking at himself. After a shower of puke and some pain in his arms and legs, he began to heal.

"Can y'all cover me, I'm heal." he said. I had taken watch to the zombies that passed by. In minutes he had taken antibiotics and wrapped his legs with bandages. He felt better, and he took his axe and walked up to me. He was smiling so I knew he meant no harm.

"So, how exactly did you end up here? I haven't seen anyone here but only my friends." He asked me. He sounded sad when he said 'friends'.

"I didn't. I went to go look for CEDA at the Evac center, but when I got to the stairs on the first floor, I heard a chopper about to take off. I ran up as fast I could, but look, I'm practically limping here." I said. The man had taken notice, so he gave me some kind of syringe.

"Here, this ought to help you out." he said, giving me a shot of adrenaline. I took it and put it in my pocket.

"Come on, we passed some rooms here before I revived you, lets go back to go and find some supplies or something." I said. He didn't hesitate to ask. The redneck had followed with me leading the way. We had entered the conference room. Upon entering, I saw a magnum pistol on the table along with a katana.

"Dibs on the pistol." the guy said. I just shrugged and took the sword. It felt very light on my hands as I picked it up. I swung it around to test the power of the blade.

"Holy shit man, looks like new Orleans is the last city standing." He said. I looked around the map, and sure enough, all of the east side of the U.S. was marked with many red X's following with a circle around New Orleans. Looking around, I found some painkillers and a health kit in the next room.

"You know what's funny? Before this shit happened my teachers told us to stay away from drugs." I said. The redneck just chuckled as I handed him both items and we proceeds to continue along. The rest of the rooms had nothing but just a bat. So we proceeded to the end of the hallway again.

"We got to find a way out of this hotel." he said, as he tried to press the elevator button. "Elevators out."

"You wanted to take an elevator down a burning building? You're insane." I said smiling a little. He didn't seem that amused.

"Well, I ain't seeing you coming up with any ideas." he replied. I looked around to see a ledge out of the Window in the housekeeper's closet. I mean, who puts a window at a closet around five stories high, someone could fall and get killed.

"We can cross through here." I said hopefully, but now it was his turn to act confused.

"You wanna cross through a ledge? With one wrong step we could end up dead in seconds. Yet you say I'm the crazy one." He said, looking baffled.

"Its sounds better than getting **stuck** in an elevator. Come on." I said. I steeped out onto the ledge and I heard a cry. It wasn't a cry; it was more of like a grunt. "What is that?" I asked.

"I don't kn- LOOK OUT!" he said. I turned around, but instantly something charged my way. The guy had stepped out just in time, but I wasn't very lucky. It grabbed me and crashed into the wall. It began to pound me into the ground almost trying to break the concrete floor.

"AHH! HELP ME! I'M GETTING CRUSHED HERE!" I yelled as the male picked up my dropped katana and began to swing it away. After three slashes at the beast it fell gutted down into ground, he finally gutted the monster killing me slowly.

"Hey, I don't mean to be scaring you none, but if you go down one more time, that's it for you." He told me. As I stood up I felt like I needed crutches or some support. My legs exploded in pain with every step I took. Looking down at the monster, he actually had one large arm; my guess this person was a… or maybe on…you know what never mind, it's not important. The creature also had another arm that was just flabby. I grabbed a hold of the syringe the guy gave me, and I stabbed my leg with it. I did begin to feel a little better, but I still felt shitty after the impact.

"Oh man, we gotta find you a health kit." He told me as I stood limping/speed walking. Then of course it hit me.

"Wait, what happen to the one I gave you?" I barely managed to ask. Ellis smiled weakly.

"Well, when I noticed the damn charger coming toward you, I dropped the kit when I yelled; now it's about 5 stories below us." He finished, but I wasn't impressed. I didn't feel like yelling, so we both searched the rooms, looking for a sign of life. I did find some painkillers, but it was going to take more than pills to heal me. All he found was what he called a 'pipe bomb'. We both still proceeded down some stairs, but this time as I walked down I felt something wrap around my waist.

"HELP, SOMETHINGS GOT ME!' I shouted as I being dragged away by something. The guy shot it before whatever had me could kill me. I wanted to thank him, but the smoke around me almost made me suffocate. I coughed up worse than I usually did.

"Better watch out for them smokers, once the got you they strangle you with their tongue. One thing you can do is to either kill it before it catches you or if it **does **catch you, cut the tongue". He warned me. I took in his words of wisdom since he looked like he knew what he was doing…Wait a minute, did he just say with their tongue? Eww! That's just fucking gross. When I expected zombies, I didn't mean fucking weird ass ones. I went and searched for a kit, but through my eyes all I saw was black and white. What was happening to me? I felt weaker than usual, I was colorblind, and to top it off I was going to die. I felt like vomiting on the inside. The good news is that I did find some more pills, so I swallowed all of them and picked up the new bottle. I felt instant relief and I picked up a brown colored bottle filled with some gasoline. Their was a cloth covering the top and a lighter was next to it. I found the guy waiting in an open elevator.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. He just nodded.

"Trust me on this, this elevator's working." He said. I didn't feel like explain why we shouldn't do this, but instead I just shrugged and just entered since the stairs were blocked with fire. He pressed the button and we both began to lower down the floor. It was silent for a moment before he began to break the ice.

"You did great out there girl. My name's Ellis." He said smiling. But then his smile faded away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't seem too happy with the introductions.

"Nothing, it's just that I wanted to introduce you to my other friends, but there gone." He said sadly. I just smirked a little; trying and cheer him up. He did smile a little bit.

"My name is Jessie. Nice to meet you Ellis." I said. He began to nod his head an agreement. He did seem nice, but I still felt horrible to even care. The elevator stopped with a crash, and then it reached the main floor.

"Might be a welcoming committee when we open it so get ready." I nodded, raising my katana. The elevator door opened slowly and I just ran out. I didn't stop to even search the rooms; I just wanted to get out of the blazing building.

"WAIT UP GIRL! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" I heard Ellis shout. I stopped and turned. I was given a bottle of painkillers. Immediately I just swallowed them, but then one of those jumping freaks had leaped and grabbed onto my neck and held onto my head. "OH SHIT JOCKEY-JOCKEY!" he shouted, but his attempts to shoot with a gun that he found were useless as some bullets pelted my arm. It did hurt a lot but I just wanted the motherfucker off of my head.

"LET ME GO YOU INSANE BASTARD!" I kept shouting over and over. Instead of panicking, I got smart and began to smash the back of my head onto a wall, painfully hurting both me and the jockey. But at my 5th attempt I slipped on an empty glass bottle and my heard landed next to a pile of fire. The jockey finally got off, but now it was I that was suffering in pain. My hair was fine, but my forehead was torched. Pain took over every time, even blinked my eyes. Ellis noticed my actions to just quit, so he picked me up and decided to carry me.

"Don't worry girl, you're gonna be okay. There a safe house up ahead. You'll be fine." He said. At that point I had thought about just giving up, but Ellis wasn't about to let death take me for some reason. We had reached a small room with a thick steel door on it. He closed it and immediately began to pile on the furniture inside the 'so called' shelter. After a moment he sighed in relief. "Okay now I know we can do better than that." He said smiling, but I was just seeing almost darkness. I couldn't move, and if I did pain would just spread all over my body. Ellis had taken notice and grabbed the health kit he was carrying. He took out practically everything out of the kit, from bandages to syringes, antibiotics to antibiotic cream. Weird to believe that all of those medical supplies had been put into one small medic bag. I had to take it all, but in about a few minutes I felt better. My vision had returned and I didn't feel anymore pain. I also sighed, and I just stared at Ellis, then at my now painted red katana.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked him. He just shrugged and just swung around his magnum pistol. We were both starting to feel hunger in our stomachs. Luckily, there was both a candy and soda machine. It wasn't full, but it had enough food for about two days.

"Man, I could go for a cold one right now." He said staring at the soda machine. I just smiled as I went to the candy machine and tried to break the lock with the katana. But that was one strong lock.

"Let me try." Said Ellis, I handed him the blade, but he grabbed katana and he smashed the glass with the end of it. I actually did think about that, but I was just concerned for the food for now. I helped myself to some sweets as Ellis helped himself to some beef jerky and what ever was left. The soda was the tricky part. We both had to tip it over so it could break. Then when it was open it was all of the soda and bottled water you can drink. After the meal, I looked inside what I thought was a closet, and found a little box with a note on it. The name 'ELLIS' was written all over it. I picked it up and handed it to Ellis.

"Hey, I think this box is for you." I said. Ellis did look confused, as he opened the box. It was full of supplies. It had two health kit, two sleeping bags, bottles of water, pain pills and adrenaline, some ammunition, an Uzi and a shotgun, and a big purple purse looking bag with a note on it. I took the note and read it aloud…

_Ellis,_

_A miracle happened to us today, we survived. That's right; coach, nick, and I are injured, but not dead. After the chopper crashed we took anything use full from the chopper and moved on. The crew on the chopper though wasn't very lucky. We should thank the officer for the tight seatbelts, but that doesn't matter. We had passed through many streets and houses many miles away from the hotel. But if you are reading this, thank god that you're still alive! Anyway Ellis sweetie, we would like to stay, but we were chased by many infected that we had to relocate to the next safe house. We will wait for you as long as we can, but if it gets over 6 hours we will move on to the next. I hope we can be reunited again. Coach and nick left you some ammo and weapons as I left you water and some health. I also found this purple purse, I know you might hate it, but you can carry the water and extra supplies in it. Good luck and stay safe sweetheart. _

_Rochelle._

"Ellis…they're still alive, your friends are still alive!" I said. Ellis had replaced his depressed smirk with a huge smile. It made me feel glad to see his smile again. "Wait a minute, you thought they were dead didn't you? That's what you meant when you said they were gone right?" I asked.

"Well, didn't you see the chopper crash onto the ground?" he asked me.

"No, I heard an explosion though. I mean I was running away from some green spitting zombie, when all of a sudden a saw a huge chuck of concrete fly over my head and hit the chopper… your friends were on the chopper weren't they?" I said.

"Yep, but there alive so it's ok! Oh thank the lord they're ok! You know what, I'll tell you what. We're both going to reunite, I'll introduce you to them, and we can be a team, all five of us will be fighting zombies until we finally reach the evac center. Oh man, this is gonna be great." He said overjoyed. Ellis had made time pass on by telling me some kind of story about his past.

"My buddy Keith went camping out atop of a building once. He was shooting crows but the police were too busy tear gassing him to ask what he was doing up there. He SCREAMED for an entire year every single time he opened his eyes. Oh man, at first it was funny, then it just got sad…But then it got funny again. Oh man…"

"Then what happened?" I asked. But Ellis shrugged.

"I don't know. I never actually finished a story before. I was always interrupted." He finished. I could tell that this 'Keith' guy meant a lot to Ellis, I wanted to ask him who Keith was, but for the sake of his happiness I decided not to. Instead I just wanted to rest up for the night.

"So now let me ask you something? No offense, but why is your hair three different colors?" Ellis asked. Oh boy, I get to tell the old memory again.

"Well, it's painted blue, white, and pink due to my three friends. You see, when we went to school, we used to all hang out. You know, just relax. Then as soon as we heard about the Zombie attack, a group of soldiers came into my town of New Jersey. They came and took all four of us in, but then arriving at the chopper the soldiers could only take three. So I choose to be left behind. My friends begged me not to leave, but I had to do what must be done. The soldier dropped me home and I stayed there for quite a while. Anyway, the three colors on my hair represent each of my friends. And my friends have their hair colored orange to remind them of me. And then I kept moving from my home to here for the next evac chopper, but as you and I can see, we missed it." I finished. Ellis nodded his head. I would have explained more however I felt very tired from today's journey. But even though I yawned a little I tried to keep myself awake.

"Well I believe it high time you went to bed now isn't it?" he said, noticing me. I didn't want to sleep because I felt fear…the fear of the zombies breaking in and eating the flesh fresh off my bones. I shook my head no, even though I started to yawn. "You've had a long day. Don't worry girl, I got this place secured. Nothing can break in here, and if it helps I'll keep watch for anything. Ok?" he offered as he handed me a sleeping bag. I didn't feel like arguing, so I just sided into the sleeping bag on the corner of a counter.

"Good night girl." He said to me as I tried to relax in the sleeping bag.

"Night." I whispered.

That is it for the 1st chapter. Short? Yes but it's a start. This is my first LFD2 story, and I tried to keep it original but entertaining as well. Remember, reviews let me know to not only write better, but to also let me know if this is a keeper. So please R+R!

-TheFireBuizel


End file.
